Christmas Kisses
by Metamorcy
Summary: Christmas is right around the corner and as much as Tsuna hated it, the house is filled with mistletoes. Those cursed holiday trinkets, he just knows they'll spell trouble for him. R27; For Hamano Chiaki from your Secret Santa.


**Title: **Christmas Kisses

**By: **Metamorcy

**Pairing: **R27

**Summary: **Christmas is right around the corner and as much as Tsuna hated it, the house is filled with mistletoes. Those cursed holiday trinkets, he just knows they'll spell trouble for him.

**Disclaimer:** Seriously? Don't own, just the idea

**A/N: **I know this is just another Christmas-based story since there are so many out there already. I at least wanted to try one once and so here it is. And this is for the Secret Santa gift as well. Hope you enjoy this, Hamano Chiaki!

Beta'ed by WhiteAngel128

* * *

It was that time of year again, the beginning of some of the craziest days of season. It was Christmas, the period of white and red, of snow and presents, of Christmas trees, holiday songs, eggnog, and so much more. But for Tsuna, it was just another day, just another holiday for him, and he was certain there would be some trouble brewing thanks to Reborn. It was almost a routine now to expect it. His one and only tutor enjoyed tormenting him more than actually teaching. But deep inside, where Tsuna made sure that no one would ever find out, Reborn was his closest friend. The demonic baby was the first person that actually cared about him. It might not have started out as that, but in the end, that was how their relationship ended up turning out to be. Reborn was the person who shaped him into the person he was now with plenty of close friends, getting him to manage through classes, and all in all, having a wonderful time. But of course, he would never say those words to the hitman. He'd rather die before doing something so embarrassing and he knew for a fact that Reborn would take his words and twist them around.

Tsuna stared up at the sky from behind the window within the confines of his bedroom, watching as the snow floated down in those tiny flakes, shifting back and forth at the wind. He could see the trees rustling at the breeze, packs of snow that had been compacted on the branches crumbling off at each sway. Piles began to form at the bottom, creating what almost looked like a mountain. With the cold yet calm weather, it was quite peaceful, but that might only be because everyone was out preparing for the massive holiday that was tomorrow, today being Christmas Eve.

Nana was out shopping like mad, getting enough food together for the massive dinner tonight and tomorrow. The kids were out as well, most likely with his mother to get their specific type of goodies, and his friends were wandering about with either their family or preparing for something else. That just left Reborn and himself all alone in the for once empty house. Of course, that generally spelled doom in Tsuna's sense of mind, but it seemed that even the hitman was on a low profile today as well. It was unusual, but not unwelcomed. After all, a quiet day like this was always nice every now and then.

So when Tsuna came down to the kitchen for a drink, he spotted the little hitman on the counter, drinking his steaming hot espresso. Those rich black eyes turned to him for a moment, fleetingly flexing the newspaper that was in his left hand, and a flicker of amusement flashed through those orbs as he saw the brunet freeze. Tsuna waited for the trouble to arise, hoping that it wouldn't be too painful. However, after a few moments, Reborn turned his attention back to his espresso.

The brunet blinked curiously, clearly not expecting such a reaction, but took it in with glee. As much as he wanted to inquire Reborn's questionable behavior, he allowed the current relaxing aura that seemed to radiate in this room to continue its hold over the two. Going back to his original task, Tsuna walked around the kitchen island to the refrigerator and opened the door to peek inside. Various foods and drinks met his eyes and he eventually came across what he had been looking for, a small soda. He pulled it out, feeling the cold surface of the can against his fingers, and almost dropped it for a moment before managing to catch it on time. Tsuna released a small sigh and just as he snapped open the top, Reborn's cup made a click on the table and those large black eyes turned back to him.

"Dame-Tsuna, you better have all your presents ready for tomorrow. We're going to have another Vongola tradition game that's meant for Christmas only." Reborn gave a sinister smirk and lifted the deliciously-filled cup back up to his lips, drinking the dark liquid with ease despite his tiny body. Leon gave a flicker of his tongue, remaining where he was at on the fedora, and hugged around the top.

At the mentioning of those words, the brunet paled and groaned deeply, knowing that trying to get out of these ridiculous games would be more troublesome than just giving into the mess. It just wasn't worth it anymore, but that didn't stop him from complaining though. "Come on, Reborn! It's Christmas! Give me a break!"

"It's a Vongola tradition."

'Damn…' The sky guardian almost wanted to groan out loud and instead just gulped down his soda, hoping that it would distract him. But it didn't, because about three gulps in, Reborn transformed Leon into his gun form and shot the can away. There was a startled yell and Tsuna could only watch as the can went flying through the air, spinning around. Luckily, the soda landed directly into the sink, managing to not spill anything along the way, and poured the rest of the drink down the drain through the punctured hole, completely wasted. Tsuna pouted slightly at that and turned to glare at his tutor, puffing out his cheeks instead of actually narrowing his eyes. It was funny however to the hitman.

"A mafia boss needs to have proper nutrition." Reborn grinned, using Leon to push up the tip of his fedora to get a better look at the brunet.

"You could have told me that instead of shooting my drink!"

The hitman didn't bother to answer and just gave another smirk before turning back to his own drink. He quickly downed the rest of it before hopping off his seat, leaving everything there to be cleaned up later. Leon, who was in his hand, turned into his normal form and was perched back onto his regular spot.

Quickly, Reborn dropped down to the floor, heading towards another room, and Tsuna couldn't help but follow right behind. It was a bit odd to see the normally sarcastic baby acting so quietly like this after all. His eyes watched out for anything, paying attention to the floor only, until something smacked him on the forehead. Tsuna blinked at that, clearly surprised, and jumped to the side, hoping that it wasn't one of Reborn's terrible pranks. But there were no pain and he was brave enough to peer up at the dangling item that was hanging up on the doorway. It took him almost a minute to realize what exactly it was and let out a squeak when it finally connected. Reborn blinked his eyes at the startled yelp from his student and paused, looking up as well. Despite the momentary surprise that filtered through his brain, he refused to allow any emotion show on his face. They both knew those green leaves and red berries anywhere; it was part of the Christmas season after all.

Tsuna blushed as he stared above, knowing he had unwillingly fallen into one of the many traps that had been put up around the house by Bianchi and Nana. He almost wanted to start cursing at having done such a stupid thing. He had made it a point to avoid each and every walkway that had those damn mistletoes hanging from above and if he had to walk through, he made sure to go by himself. Those plants just spelled misfortune and Tsuna had been correct in believing so. Though, he was surprised with _who_ he had been paired up with. He had expected one of his guardians or the children, but Reborn? That was something far out of his mind.

"R-Reborn…" The brunet felt his face darkening in color as he looked down at the baby at his feet, wondering how this was going to go. How _was_ it supposed to go? He had never kissed anyone before! Much less the person that enjoyed making him miserable all the time and was in a baby form. Maybe if he was lucky, they would just write this off as an accident and not do anything. But he should have known better than to believe that.

"What, Tsuna? Embarrassed?" Reborn could only smirk in mockery, taking this little moment to mess with his student's mind. It wasn't often he could get Tsuna this flustered nowadays. Flicking his fedora upwards to get a better look, he placed his hands against his waist, waiting for Tsuna to react first. "It's just a little kiss."

"I-I know that!"

"Then just get it over with."

Tsuna's face could only turn redder, ignoring the black eyes that were burning into his very being. He gave a small squeak to himself and kneeled down, knowing deep within that it was probably best to get this done and over with. He didn't want to wait any longer, not when he knew Reborn wasn't the most patient person in the world. The hitman just smirked and when Tsuna got low enough, he hopped up to grasp onto the shoulders, giving a quick kiss on the cheek. He was satisfied when he heard a surprised yelp and watched as the brunet fell back, cheeks glowing brightly. "R-Reborn…you!"

"You were taking too long." The sun Arcobaleno chuckled at that and slowly stepped away, but just before he could do so, he felt Tsuna reaching out to him. Reborn paused, surprised that the brunet was going to actually act for once and do something instead of standing there, or sitting in this case, like an idiot. It was a little odd compared to his student's normal behavior, but regardless, it would be amusing to see what would occur out of it.

Tsuna continued to grumble under his breath after the kiss and decided that for once, he should take the initiative and surprise Reborn. It might be stupid and he'd most likely get some torture in return, but if it was just for a moment where he managed to get a good reaction out of the hitman, why not? Leaning down, he used Reborn's momentary confusion or curiosity of the situation, as the hitman would state it, and pressed his lips against the chubby cheeks. His eyes were sealed shut for a split second before opening them slightly to see what was going on. He noticed that Reborn's left eye was closed at his touch, but the surprise was still there, mixed into those large black eyes. A silence settled within the room from his one action and the hitman could only blink, unable to form words to that. He had completely not expected his student to do something so…unusual.

The baby could still feel the softness and warmth of the lips against his cheek and there was a spark that caught his attention. A shiver ran down his spine and for a second, his fingers twitched almost noticeably. And then it was gone. He turned his head slightly to get a better look at his student, wanting answers, but then held back at the sight of the blushing redness of a mess the brunet had turned into. It was cute, that flushed face. He peered up at the mistletoe with an evil glint in his eyes. He wanted to see that expression from Tsuna again, it was just so priceless, and there was only one way he knew how to do it. Oh, he was going to have so much fun with his poor student.

Tsuna couldn't help but shiver at the stare when he noticed it, knowing he was in some deep trouble.

* * *

The sky guardian blinked when he suddenly felt the sheets beside him shift and slowly rolled around to face his said visitor. Well, not much of a visitor. This wasn't the first time someone had snuck into his bed, though it was the one who owned that side that was more troublesome. No one dared to try anything when he was there after all, not if they wanted a gun barrel jabbed into their forehead…or throat. That man was just so possessive at times. Regardless, it was currently dark, late in the night or very early morning, but he could make out the frame of the man beside him through the moonlight that was slipping through the cracks of the curtains. The person leaned over him, reaching out to pet Tsuna's soft brown locks, and the brunet was tempted to shift at the touch, but resisted. He didn't want to do something stupid like bumping their heads together on accident. "Reborn?"

The hitman smirked, settling into his side of the bed while sitting up, and placed his fedora down onto the nightstand. "Morning."

The brunet smiled fondly, curling his body around the other. It had been a long time since they had become more than just tutor and student, now lovers that waited for each other to come back for sleep and pleasure. "It's too early to be morning right now. It's what? Three o'clock? Whatever. How was the mission?"

"What do you expect? Report is already on the desk." Reborn gave an arrogant huff and reached into his pocket to grab something.

Tsuna could only stare curiously, wondering what the other was up to. Even after ten years, he couldn't help but be suspicious about his lover. The man still knew how to drive him nuts, but that was what he loved about the other the most, there was never a boring day in his life with Reborn around. Tsuna blinked tiredly when he saw something red with leaves come out, dangling over his head. "Is that a…mistletoe?" When he didn't get an answer, he carefully reached over to turn on the light at the nightstand, giving the room some brightness compared to before. The Vongola boss was able to clearly see his lover before him, dressed only in loose pants and a button up shirt with the black tie, but despite just coming back from a mission, the ex-Arcobaleno appeared as his best like always. "Reborn?"

The hitman just smirked and raised it up higher so that it would be above their heads, the full meaning of his actions finally settling into the brunet's groggy mind. He could just see the gears in that tired brain beginning to move and click as realization began to kick in. Taking in satisfaction of seeing his lover's face darken in color, he smirked. "Are you going to kiss me?"

Tsuna pouted at first, puffing his checks out, before sighing in defeat. He knew better now after ten years. Slowly, he shifted in his spot to sit up, letting the covers crumble around his waist, and reached forward. He carefully cupped Reborn's warm face, allowing those few moments to let his fingers drift over the cheeks and was satisfied when he saw Reborn try to suppress a shiver as his fingertips slid down. The skin was slightly cold, obvious to Tsuna that the hitman had probably arrived at the base moments ago from the winter freeze outside, and let his hands settle to warm them up. He smiled fondly, looking up into those cunning black eyes, before finally leaning up to let his lips press against a now warmed cheek. Reborn's signature curl tickled the side of his face, almost making Tsuna twitch, but he held it in. The kiss was only for a moment and the brunet pulled back, stoking the other side of the cheek happily.

When the Vongola boss saw that Reborn was going to open his mouth to say something, something he most likely didn't want to hear, he quickly reacted and closed off the distance between him and those sinful lips. Tsuna saw the momentary surprise in those orbs, amused that he had done something so unusual, and tilted his head slightly to get better access. Then he felt it, Reborn's free hand moving up to his chest. The fingers drifted over his loose shirt and when they reached the area where the xiphoid process was underneath, they shoved him down. That movement forced their lips apart and Tsuna flopped back down onto the bed, his body bouncing slightly from the springs. The brunet didn't move and could only watch as Reborn tossed the mistletoe aside without a care.

"What is it, Reborn?" Tsuna chuckled, watching as the hitman slowly crept his way up onto his waist, straddling him, while stripping down his shirt. His eyes watched as each button was plucked, revealing more of that skin underneath.

"Hmm, let's say I'm a little cold from being outside to long. I believe I need something a little fun to warm me up."

"Oh? There's enough heat right here to warm you up." Saying that, Tsuna's hand curved around, sliding downward from Reborn's abdomen, and was rewarded with a delightful shiver. "And more underneath the covers."

"I think I just might have to punish you for Christmas," Reborn smirked, yanking off his tie and tossed that too to the ground with the growing pile. "No, I'm _going_ to punish you." With that, he leaned over for another kiss, wanting nothing more than to ravish the being before him and to hear those sweet cries. They were like music to his ears, one he desperately needed, and that warmth, that love, was all he desired for tonight.

Tsuna could only laugh happily in the kiss, knowing that for this Christmas, he just might need some help getting out of his room to see everyone else.

* * *

Merry Christmas


End file.
